


Yaboseyo

by Dryad



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, MAMA 2015, Married to the Music Medley, Performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotline what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yaboseyo

SCENE:

_It's late at night in Seoul, long after the band has performed in Hong Kong at the 2015 Mama Awards, where they unexpectedly won the Best Dance Award. Members have flown this way and that, dependent upon their schedules, but KIM KIBUM is grateful to be back in his flat. He has two days to himself before his schedule starts to get hectic again, and he's determined to live it up to the fullest; shopping in Hongdae, breakfast coffee with CHA HAKYEON, lunch with NICOLE, check with CHOI MINHO to see if they're still doing Music Core before MINHO signs off. Right now what he really needs to do is sleep. KIBUM, who occasionally calls himself KEY when he's getting dressed in the morning, sets his phone on the side table, crawls into bed, and selects[Karen Hesse's](https://karenhesseblog.wordpress.com/) Brooklyn Bridge to read. He's already read it in English, of course, and is trying to see if he prefers the Hangul edition. He puts on his glasses and begins to read._

*RING RING*

KEY startles, puts a hand to his chest and rolls his eyes. After a moment he puts a bookmark into the book to keep his place and reaches for the phone.

*RING RING*

KEY: Yaboseyo

A MAN _(speaking English_ ): Um, hi? Hello! Is this uh, Key? Kibum Kim ? From Shinee?"

KEY: Yes, this is Key. 

_KEY wars with himself over being rude versus finding out how this man has gotten his number, nevermind which parts of his name go where_

MAN: So listen my friend Justin adores Kpop, and he was watching the Mama's and he saw your performance, and he was uh, wondering when you raided his closet?

KEY: Sorry?

MAN: I mean, we were all wearing that look in like ninetee ninety-six, y'know what I mean?

KEY _(puzzled)_ : Uh yeah, it was just something I picked to look different.

MAN: Well, you sure did! But I think you should probably leave that look alone, if you know what I mean? It's really had its time.

KEY: ...

MAN: Okay yeah, uh, thanks for chatting! My names JC Chasez, by the way. That was never a good look for us, either. Don't google it. 

KEY:...

JC: Okay right, anyway, yeah, great performance! Looking forward to getting the cd. Anyhoo, good night! Or, y'know, morning...yeah, bye!

KEY: Anyeong! _(Pauses, eyes phone distrustfully as he hangs up.) KEY yawns, puts his book back on the side table along with his glasses, turns off the light. He lies there for a few minutes, hoping sleep will come sooner rather than later. He tosses and turns, then finally, exasperated, puts his glasses back on picks up his phone. He doesn't feel like gaming, chooses to surf the web instead. Oh! Right! JC Chasez had said not to google...KEY opens the browser, flicks the language to English and types in JC CHASEZ._

_Reflected images scroll across his glasses._

_Another minute passes, KEY's facial expression becomes more and more perturbed, until he finally turns the phone all the way off and slides it down to his feet._

_And then gently knocks it to the floor_.

_Shuddering, he vows to burn the outfit he wore for the Saviour medly and never wear anything like it again._

_Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> JC Chasez is/was a member of NSync, along with Justin Timberlake.
> 
> Key was perturbed...[I was, too](http://www.buzzfeed.com/sarahguy/30-lol-worthy-pictures-of-nsync-that-are-seriousl-9yqw#.skvv1X6N9).
> 
> Seriously, did you see what Key was wearing for that MAMA's performance?! Dude, 1997 is calling and it wants its fashion back!
> 
> (love you though) (I liked the red carpet fashion, WHICH WAS [AWESOME](http://mwave.interest.me/enewsworld/en/article/100467/2015-mamaphoto-taetiseo-park-shin-hye-shinee-lee-kwang-soo-and-more-glitter-2015-mama-red-carpet) Key's wearing the hat in the last pic)
> 
> Super Shawol Six - amirite???


End file.
